


Fang to my Heart

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aristocracy, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Vampire Turning, Religious Conflict, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: A collection of vampire-themed GakuKai one-shots with either party being the vampire in the relationship. Featuring other Vocaloids that get caught in the shenanigans.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Burn

It was hot.

Kaito couldn’t tell whether it was sweat or tears running down his face, but he figured it was a mix of both. His eyes burned and the heat on top of his skin was unbearable. Somehow, he was able to make out the murmurs from the people around him through the crackling noise that surrounded him. Kaito didn’t bother lifting his head; He only continued to cry.

The murmurs turned to shouting as the flames continued to rise over the man. Some of the shouts were telling the flames to hurry up and finish the job while other shouts were full of belittlement for him. In front of the crowd was a young priestess in black with her teal hair pulled into two, low braids. She clutched the golden cross between her fingers with a determined glare. Next to her was a much older blonde priest with his hands behind his back and a blank gaze. He turned to her with a smile. “I’m impressed, Miss Hatsune. I never expected you to catch one so soon. We just had a burning last week.”

“It’s never too soon for a burning,” The priestess replied, not taking her eyes off of the burning pyre. She stepped closer to it, bringing the cross to her chest. “Kaito Shion, you are being purged for dealing in witchcraft! If you would like to state your final case and try to tell everyone you are not what you are, then speak now!”

“For the last time, I am not a witch!” Kaito coughed out. “I haven’t dealt with magic! I’m not a devil worshipper! Why won’t you believe me!?”

“The witch spouts lies!”

“It’s trying to trick us!”

More tears spilled from Kaito’s eyes at the words, and he slowly turned to the priestess in front of him. “Miku, please. We’ve been friends for years. You should know I’m not a witch.” The glare on Miku’s face stayed, and that told Kaito that she wasn’t going to step down from her decision; after all, she was the one who organized his burning. Kaito lifted his head towards the dark orange sky, knowing the sun was furiously setting behind them. “I know you can hear me,” He called out. “You wouldn’t just let me die like this,” He lowered his head. “But if you can’t, don’t blame humanity for this. They don’t know what they’re doing. Please, forgive them.”

“The witch is trying to curse us!”

“Hurry, flames! Kill it before it speaks more!”

“Burn in the name of God!”

Kaito found it ironic. Burning innocents in the name of God was considered justice in their eyes. Kaito had never been a fan of the witch hunts or the burnings, believing that the townspeople were only being paranoid and they had nothing to worry about. He never imagined himself being accused of witchcraft himself; that was, until the relationship started.

Kaito glanced over at the crowd again, saddened at the sight of the people he considered his friends and mentors glaring at him as though he deserved it. The flames began to prick at his feet, and he cried out when he swore a small ember had hit his cheek. His eyes flashed over to a pair of familiar faces; his older brothers had their gazes turned away with looks of anger and disbelief. Kaito had to wonder why they weren’t speaking up in his defense, but realized they didn’t want to be accused as well. _So, they would leave me to die. I see how it is._

A necklace slipped out from the front of Kaito’s shirt; it was held with a black chain and the pendant was a pair of black bat wings that surrounded a small, purple heart. The priestess’s eyes widened at the sight of it and jerked to the rest of the crowd. “Do you see what he has!?” She frantically pointed to the necklace. “It’s the devil’s mark!” There were cries from the people, some of them getting on their knees to pray, some of them shouting to the sky and begging God to put an end to it.

A harsh wind blew across the plaza, and inhuman roars were heard close by. The crowd screamed as three demonic-looking creatures –two wolves and a humanoid— leapt towards the pyre, roaring at the people in order to keep them away. The humanoid creature jumped into the flames and towered over Kaito, reaching forward to cup his cheek before pausing and pulling away. It ripped the rope from Kaito’s hands and caught him from falling into the fire. The creature took Kaito in its arms, spread its wings, and shot itself into the sky, immediately diminishing the flames with its departure. The two wolf creatures sprinted through the crowd and out of sight as the townspeople watched Kaito disappear through the clouds.

Kaito felt himself being cradled by the humanoid that held him, and he couldn’t find the strength to even lean against it. His skin was red and blistered, and he had bruises and cuts from the beating he received the night before. He coughed violently from the smoke from the fire, and from the corner of his eye, he saw he was being carried to what looked like a castle, but his blurry vision couldn’t make it out well enough. He couldn’t figure out exactly where he was being taken before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kaito’s eyes snapped open with a gasp, catching his breath for a moment before realizing he was on top of a soft surface. His fingers grabbed onto a cloth and he glanced around to notice he was in the middle of a large bed with black and purple covers. The gray walls were decorated with a similar-colored flower pattern from the floor to the ceiling. There was a dresser and mirror in front of him that was covered in trinkets Kaito recognized too well, and there was a balcony to his right. Kaito felt his shoulders relax once he figured out where he was.

He was at Count Gakupo’s estate.

Kaito winced at the pain in his cheek, noticing a small bandage over the wound. In fact, his forearms, hands, feet, and torso were bandaged up, but the pain still lingered. Kaito released a sigh as he sat up, fisting the comforter with furrowed brows. The shouts from the townspeople were still in his mind, and he held the cover tighter, tears swelling in his eyes once again.

The door opened, and Kaito lifted his head to see a pair of identical blonde twins peek into the door. The girl’s hair was shoulder-length with a black bow that sat upright on top of her head and seemed to have a mind of its own, and she held a tray that had a small tea set in both hands. The boy had his hair tied in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, and he had his hands behind his back. Both of them had bright yet piercing blue eyes.

The girl piped up first. “Mister Kaito, you’re awake!” The two scampered over and the girl almost threw the tray onto the bedside table. “You gave us a scare! I hope you’re alright!”

“I’m fine, Rin,” Kaito gave her a smile. “Luckily, I was rescued before it got worse. How did he find out?”

“We saw the smoke,” The boy replied. “Master looked in his mirror and saw you, cursed, and sent the terrors to bring you here. Judging by your wounds, we could tell you were out there for about an hour or so.”

“Master was furious, but he wanted to make sure you were safe first.” Rin continued as she watched the steam emit from the cup as she poured the tea inside. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, I forgot the healing herbs. We’ll be right back,” She turned to the boy and tugged on his arm. “Master will see you soon. Come on, Len.” She pulled her brother out of the room in a hurry and shut the door behind them.

Kaito lowered his gaze, gently flexing his bandaged fingers and bringing them to his chest with a soft sigh. The ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sound in the room. And the moon was in the sun’s place. Kaito didn’t know how long he was out, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The necklace still hung in front of him, glistening in the moonlight as it sat on top of his collarbone.

Kaito’s heart melted at the sight of who he wanted to see: Gakupo had long, purple hair tied in a high ponytail, and the baby blue eye color Kaito was used to was replaced with a dark pink. He was angry, and Kaito could see it. Nevertheless, Gakupo closed the door behind him and stepped to the bed, almost speeding over to Kaito’s side. Kaito felt one of his cheeks being held and he leaned into the touch. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Kaito replied with a smile. “I’m okay. The terrors made it in time.”

“I saw,” Gakupo sat on the edge of the bed with a grimace. “I didn’t know if three were enough or if they would make it. I just sat here, watching you die.”

“Gakupo.”

“God knows what I would have done if you burned.” Kaito could think of a number of things of what Gakupo would have done. Most of them involved either a genocide on his hometown or killing a few of them to get the message across. Either way, Kaito knew he wouldn’t like it.

Gakupo’s eyes lowered onto the pendant around his neck and his gaze softened. “You still have it.”

“Of course I do.” At his response, Gakupo couldn’t help but crack a smile, the dark pink disappearing in his eyes. Kaito cupped his chin and pulled him forward for a light kiss. Gakupo didn’t hesitate to grab his waist and gently push him on his back. When they pulled away, Kaito saw sharp teeth glisten, and he had to remind himself what getting into a relationship with a vampire entailed.

At first, Kaito didn’t want to believe it, thinking it was too good to be true; he was shortly proven wrong, but he had known Gakupo long enough to not care whether he was human or not. There were multiple nights where Kaito stayed at his estate, sometimes for a few days even, and both of them found the other’s company quite pleasing. Their courtship had been going on for three years, and it was only until the night before when Kaito had a feeling everyone else found out about it. Instead, the townspeople only believed what they wanted to believe: Kaito was a witch with the Devil’s Plague; the only cure: burning.

“Master Gakupo?” Rin’s voice was behind them, and they turned around to see the twins peek into the room with Rin having a small brown bag in her hand. Gakupo’s mouth was right at Kaito’s neck, lips slightly parted and a tongue swiping at the skin. He was rubbing soothing circles around Kaito’s waist. “We’ll be waiting outside.”

The door closed a second later and Gakupo had brought his attention back. “Are you sure that’s okay?” Kaito asked.

“What is?”

“Won’t they get worked up because of the smell?”

“They won’t,” Gakupo replied with a nuzzle. “If they weren’t sated, you would know.” Kaito knew he had a point, but he couldn’t help but worry; the twins were turned when they were barely teenagers, and Gakupo had taken them in to keep an eye on them. Eventually, both of them served Gakupo of their own volition, grateful to him that they were now in a better position.

Kaito cried out when he felt a piercing pain in his neck, and Gakupo cradled his head to soothe him. Kaito felt he should be used to being fed off of, but because he was always bitten in various spots, it was difficult. The one thing Kaito did know was it was going to be quick because Gakupo needed something to take the edge off.

Sure enough, after a few mouthfuls, Gakupo unhinged his jaw and lapped at the remaining drops of blood that threatened to run down Kaito’s neck. He pecked Kaito’s cheek lovingly before pulling away. “Get some rest. You deserve it.” He allowed the twins to enter the room, and Rin scampered over to the bedside table to gently set herb leaves into the cup. She smiled at the man before exiting the room with the other two vampires behind her.

* * *

Kaito rubbed one of his arms as he stepped into the gardens, gazing over at the various plants that were lined up in rows and separated based on what seeds they grew from. He stepped down the stairs, feeling a breeze rush over him and he shivered as a result. He peered over at the vegetables that hadn’t seem to grow in, and he bent down with a tilted head.

“_Mister Kaito, you should be resting_.” He heard a voice next to him, and Kaito lowered his gaze to see a cream-colored cat with a strange purple and blue gradient in its eyes, and its ears and tail were colored a jet black. Kaito smiled as the voice spoke again. “_You’ve had a rough night, sir. You need rest._”

“I’m fine, SeeU,” He replied to the cat, reaching out to pet it softly. “I can’t be cooped up in the castle all day.”

“_But sir-_”

“I’m only out here for some fresh air.”

“_I think it’s okay_.” Another voice spoke up, and both of them turned to see a small, purple rabbit with lilac eyes hop towards them happily, stopping at the cat’s side and rubbing one of its ears. “_He’s not in danger anymore, so isn’t it okay for him to get out_?”

“_Not when there’s a possible mob trying to hunt him down_,” SeeU turned to the man with a curious yet fearful gaze. “_Do you think they’ll try to storm the castle_?”

“They’ll probably be too scared to,” Kaito stood up and crossed his arms. “They’d scream something about the devil and run off before they even reach the gates.”

“_You have a point_.”

He chuckled at the rabbit’s response and spotted the sun rising in the distance. He held one of his arms with half-lid eyes, lowering his head slightly and squinting his eyes at the glare. He felt the animals come to his side, the rabbit nuzzling against him sweetly. The three of them watched the sunrise quietly, watching the light slowly cover the entire garden.

A noise was heard from the stairs, and Kaito’s head jerked to see Gakupo standing under the archway with a hood. Kaito’s heart skipped a beat as the three of them quickly stepped towards him. Gakupo’s eyes lowered to his bandaged feet and he couldn’t help but frown. “It must be a bit hard to walk.”

Kaito shifted his gaze and shook his head with a smile. “Nah. I think the herbs are working. I don’t feel anything.” He was about to speak again before holding his tongue, glancing at the two animals with a soft but stern gaze. SeeU nodded before grabbing the rabbit by the scruff –no doubt earning a protest as a result— before darting into the hall and around the corner. Kaito nodded before wrapping arms around the vampire and pulling him into a tight embrace. Gakupo immediately returned the hug and kissed the top of his head, bringing him closer to the shadows. This time, it was Gakupo who initiated the kiss, holding onto Kaito to the point where they were pressed against each other so closely, they could meld into one person. Kaito’s cheeks flushed as the kiss became more aggressive with him being almost shoved against the wall. He pulled away with a content nuzzle, and Gakupo whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Kaito leaned against him with a light sigh before Gakupo gently took his hand and led him back inside.

Sure, there was possibly an angry mob heading in their direction, but they were going to worry about that later.


	2. Secrets

Gakupo had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

He was the son of the head monk in the village that was almost isolated because of the mountains and forests surrounding it. It thrived because of the endless trade routes that ran through it. It was a quiet village with little happening in the civilians' day to day lives. It could get quite annoying with everyone knowing each others' business, but the gossiping was kept to a minimum. Everyone was kind and accepting, and there was never a problem with whoever came and went. Whether they were simply passing by or moving to the village, they were greeted warmly with open arms.

However, there was a secret the townspeople only kept to themselves, and the newcomers found out eventually whenever they moved through the village at night. Deep in the forest was a thick fog a few ways away from where the village stood. Through the fog was a mansion three stories tall and covered in thick, dark vines. It was a tight-locked brick fortress that was hard to get into, and had traps in every point of entry that only the owner and Gakupo could get through. It said to hold an unholy creature cursed by God himself. The villagers called him a vampire. It was at this house where Gakupo spent his time.

Gakupo was brought out of his thoughts at the tight feeling around his groin and turned his attention back to the half-naked vampire in question bouncing in his lap. Pale fingers dug into his chest, almost clawing at the skin as Gakupo kept his eyes on him: royal blue hair clung to his forehead with sweat, and one brown eye was looking back at him while the other was clenched shut and wrinkling the cracks that ran over it and down his neck and left arm, eventually fading out at his wrist. Gakupo held a firm grip on his waist as he kept his quick rhythm. The vampire had arched with a moan, growling in ecstasy as his head tilted to the side.

Gakupo felt he should be used to this. Their strange relationship had been going on for a year, and the vampire on top of him was determined to continue it. It was hard for Gakupo to make out the other’s feelings: Did he only want to use him as a toy or does he actually care about him? How long does he want to keep up with this? What will happen when people find out about the two of them? A part of Gakupo was curious, but also scared with what could happen.

There was another tightening sensation, and the vampire’s moans has grown louder. That told Gakupo he was close to climaxing as well as bringing attention to the own boiling heat in his stomach. He spotted the other’s erection bobbing with each bounce and flicking precome on their skin. Gakupo reached forward, taking the hard organ between his fingers and began to stroke it roughly. His burning insides became unbearable, and with gritted teeth, he spilled himself inside the vampire.

The vampire’s eyes flew open at the orgasm and threw his head back, staining his stomach and Gakupo’s hand in semen. He shuddered with spawning hips, looking down to see the slightly bleeding claw marks in Gakupo’s chest. Their gazes met and he lifted an eyebrow at the young monk attempting to doze off. “Now now. That simply won’t do. We’re not done yet.”

Gakupo was well aware of that. The vampire pulled off of his softening cock while also attempting to not lose his balance to avoid falling sideways onto the hardwood floor. He brought his face to Gakupo’s shoulder, kissing the skin sweetly before bringing his lips to the side of his neck. This was what Gakupo was used to even though it was something he hated.

Gakupo felt loving kisses across the spot to soothe him. Then, a tongue quickly swiped at it a few times. That was the only warning he received before a pair of sharp points pierced his neck. Gakupo jolted immediately but the back of his head was cradled softly. He could practically feel the life being sucked out of him, as brief as it was. The vampire’s other hand was tracing small circles along his side in an attempt to get Gakupo’s mind off of the pain. It was half-working.

The vampire pulled away and lapped up the remaining drops of blood. Gakupo saw a flash of red in his eyes before they returned to their normal brown and blue heterochromatic color. “Kaito.” He breathed out.

Kaito licked his upper lip and scooted off of his lap with a chuckle, reaching to the floor to grab the pair of pants he threw off mere hours before. He also grabbed a pair of indigo colored pants and handed them to the monk with a smile. Gakupo took the pants, but the moment he had pulled them on, Kaito was already partially dressed and off of the bed. Kaito glanced over to him, smirking and beckoning him over with a finger. Gakupo lifted an eyebrow and swung his legs off of the bed, grabbing his shirt as he followed the vampire into the hall.

It was dimly lit with candlesticks that lit their path. The walls were a dark blue with a gothic-like pattern, and the floor was covered with a black carpet that reached the edges of the walls. Kaito held onto Gakupo’s hand in order for him to not lose his way. For a vampire, his hand was surprisingly warm to Gakupo. Normally, he thought a vampire’s hands were supposed to be cold as ice, but not Kaito’s. His hands were warm and soft like a normal human’s would be, and it threw him completely off guard at times. It made him seem more humane and it made Gakupo think. "Kaito, where are we going?"

"You'll see." That didn't exactly answer his question, but Gakupo decided to play along. He knew Kaito had no intentions of killing him; if he did, he would have already done it, and there was no point in keeping him alive. But there was also the possibility that he was indeed nothing more than a toy to the vampire, and once he got boring, he would be done away with. Part of Gakupo didn't want to believe that with how sincere Kaito had treated him since their first meeting.

Gakupo had found himself in the woods while making his way back into the village. It was a cold night, before he realized it, he was walking through the thick fog the other villagers had gossiped about. Of course, he didn't believe the rumors behind it, but he never disregarded them completely. Although, he found more truth to them when he stumbled upon Kaito's estate. From then on, he was drawn towards it, but only going close enough to admire its exterior. This went on for another few weeks until one night, the door mysteriously opened on its own. Gakupo was hesitant for a minute, but the moment he stepped through the doors, he was taken into darkness.

Gakupo didn't know how he managed to get home afterwards, but he remembered a numbing pain and a pair of puncture marks on his neck. This happened the following week, and the week after that, and the week after that. Family and friends had to wonder why he was looking so pale, and he remembered his father giving him a crucifix before he left the house. The rumors about him caused newcomers to avoid him completely until finally, Gakupo confronted whoever put him in that state.

And he came face to face with the man leading him to the basement.

"Kaito, what is this about?"

"Gakupo, trust me." They reached the final door, and Gakupo noticed the grip on his hand tighten. It told him the vampire was still nervous about what they were about to see. Kaito breathed out a sigh, giving the monk a nod before opening the door.

They entered a dimly lit room with a twin-sized bed sitting in the corner underneath a small window. A small dresser was pressed against the wall with a small, lit candle. On the bed were a pair of sisters. Both of the sisters had different shades of cream-colored hair, and the older of the two bad baby blue eyes filled with fear and worry. The younger had her eyes scrunched shut and was resting her head in her sister's lap with labored breaths. When the two men entered, the older sister's head jerked up in surprise. "M-Monk Gakupo? Is that you?"

"Izumi? What are you both doing here?" Gakupo rushed to the girls and bent down to look at the younger sister, reaching out to cup her face. "What happened to Mayu?"

"A-Ask him." The younger sister spat out with a cough, opening an eye to reveal an amber color.

Gakupo looked back to the vampire that had closed the door behind him with a troubled look. He held both of his hands with a heavy sigh. "They got lost and somehow ended up here. And since they triggered one of the traps, the younger one over there got hit with a poison arrow. I tried sucking the poison out, but as you can see. . ."

"That didn't work. But why did you not send them back?"

"If I did, people would think I'm the one who poisoned her."

It would explain why the baker had been frantic for the past couple days. No one knew what was wrong, but there were people in town telling her that her daughters had been killed by the vampire, and she had just about fainted. The village had given up on any hope on searching for them, but Gakupo could put them at ease and tell them the two girls were alive. Or, only one of them would be if Gakupo didn't do something. He furrowed his brows before responding. "Do you have the antidote?"

"I've been looking for it since they arrived," Kaito replied. "I haven't seen it yet."

"And you decided to fool around with me instead?"

Kaito averted his gaze sadly and bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. Gakupo crossed his arms with a scowl, but turned his attention back to the two girls. "We'll look for the antidote. After that, I'll take you home."

"O-Okay."

Gakupo grabbed Kaito's shoulder and forced him out of the room. He gave the vampire a look and signaling to him that they were going to talk, but it wasn't the time. Mayu was dying, and she and Izumi took priority over everything else. He shrouded away when Kaito tried to place a hand on his shoulder, and he didn't have to see Kaito's face to know how heartbroken he was. Out of the basement they went, and Kaito reluctantly stepped in front of him to take the lead. They went through the same path only in reverse, but they made their way towards a separate staircase that didn't lead to Kaito's bedroom, and Gakupo could smell the faint air of chemicals before them. When Kaito pushed open the door, the smell almost bombarded him. "I was in this room until you showed up."

"Then let's keep looking." Gakupo snapped, and it made Kaito shroud away. "Where haven't you looked yet?"

"The back shelf. Over there." Kaito pointed shyly, and Gakupo almost stormed towards the furniture in a hurry. Kaito lowered his eyes and shuffled his feet like a child. He had his hands behind his back and kept silent, fearing that anything he said would annoy the monk. He watched Gakupo rummage through the various small bottles and vials, asking him every time if it was the right antidote. For the first five, Kaito shook his head, and it continued until Gakupo pulled out a small vial with a neon green liquid inside it. Kaito's eyes slightly widened, and that told him he had grabbed the right one. He gave the vampire a nod before scampering back to the basement with Kaito hot on his tail.

It took Gakupo a moment to retrace his steps, but eventually, he found his way back to the dungeon and wasted no time in giving the young girl the antidote. Kaito had informed the three of them the antidote would take a few days to fully take effect. With Gakupo's reassurance, the girls believed him, and they were promptly moved out of the basement and into a guest room on the second floor.

The duo had returned to Kaito's bedroom after Gakupo was confident that the girls would be okay. He flopped onto the covers with a loud groan, glancing over to see Kaito standing awkwardly in the corner with a sad expression. Gakupo sat up with a lifted eyebrow, watching him bite his lip and hold onto one of his arms. Gakupo sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me there were here, and I'm also upset that you never told me that one of them was dying." Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but held his tongue, knowing there were no excuses to make. Gakupo continued. "I don't want you keeping things like that from me. I trust you, Kaito. You should trust me too."

"I-" Kaito was about to say he did trust the monk, but that would contradict the decision to keep the girls a secret. He released a light sigh before rephrasing himself. "Alright. I will."

Gakupo smiled and beckoned him forward, and Kaito wasted no time in joining him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to how the characters look:  
Gakupo- Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai  
Kaito- Midnight Requiem module  
Mayu&IA- Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to how they look:  
Kaito- Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI  
Gakupo- Madness of Duke Venomania  
Kagamines- Bad End Night Series  
Miku- Witch Hunt


End file.
